Letting Go for a New Beginning
by sweetlonerss
Summary: A glimpse into Mei Ling's thought whe Syaoran and Sakura gets married.


From Author: This is my first Fanfiction. Just a test for my writing ability~ RnR... let me know what you think... I want to publish another new story if this is good enough~ ^^... :)

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

I closed my eyes as I allow myself to feel that familiar dull pain that was always there ever since that one fateful day in the history of my life. As their name in cursive writing became clearer through the welled up tears in my eyes, I feel like a part of me died a little more inside.

"Syaoran…" I read the groom's name out loud. As if by doing so the horrible nightmare would come to an end and I would wake up the next day and realized that everything was just a horrible dream. Who am I kidding? I know all of this is reality. I knew that. But it's just so hard to deal with. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to hold in the pain that has been bothering me since the time he had finally confessed that he actually had fallen for another girl.

We were an item. Both, Syaoran and I. I never would have thought things between us would end just like that. For so long I thought that we would be together. Since our childhood we had been friends, and after gathering up enough courage, I finally was able to convince Syaoran that it is best to take our relationship to another level. With that he had made me the happiest woman in the world. Though, I never asked him what he really feels or anything. I just thought it was natural to be together after so long being together.

I never blame him for what had happened. If anything, it was my entire fault. I did not bother to consider his feelings and all that. I just allowed myself to be clouded with my illusion of us being in love, while the truth is that he never looks at me the way I looked at him. I smiled a timid smile amongst my tears. Well, at least he is now free from his lies towards me whatsoever. At least he can be happy being with her, the love of his life. At least when he is with her, his gorgeous smile will be amplified a million times more. At least if it's her, I know he will be in good hands.

_Sakura_. A pretty name. As pretty as the person she is. It is no wonder that Syaoran had fallen head over heels in love with her. I can never compete with such a beauty even if I wanted to. I really love Syaoran. Even if Sakura may not be as pretty as she might be, I believe that he will be happy with her. Because it is Sakura that Syaoran has fallen in love with. Not her beauty, not her beings, but her as Sakura. The reality of their love humbled me enough for me to back down. Yes, I had been opposing their relationship for a long time. But it was just out of my jealousy and selfishness. And I am ashamed of myself for doing so.

Now that he had made his decision, I will not stop him from pursuing his happiness. As for myself, I need to move on. I wiped my eyes as I heard a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath to calm down my nerves I closed the greeting card and placed it gently on the table in front of me. "Come in." I said putting a smile on my face.

The door opened slowly and a man came in smiling at me. "Mei Ling? Are you ready?" He asked offering his hand towards me as an inviting gesture. I smiled at him, appreciating his beings and all as I put my hand in his and move in closer to snuggle in his broad chest. He chuckled deeply and I can feel the slight rumble coming out from his chest as he stroke my hair gently. I feel his warmth as he embraced me closer towards him. This was the man who has always been beside me. Apart from Syaoran. It surprises me how I never noticed him. I guess the heart only wants to see what it wants to see. But since Syaoran left me, this man patiently taught me how to smile once again. And at last I did.

On this day that two wonderful person in my life are going to tie the knot together, I am moving on to another phase of my life by promising a marriage with this man. The tender man who taught me how to smile again. I look at him when I felt himkissing my forehead gently. He gazed into my eyes as if asking me the problem. I smiled at him tiptoeing to give him a peck on the cheek. "It's nothing, I'm ready, let's go." I said, gently pulling him towards the door and to our engagement party in the next room.


End file.
